scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:In or out
This page is a general guide to what kind of content belongs in Scienowiki and what does not. There are no generally agreed-upon names that apply to these different categories, apart from the first one. The ones used here are tentative. Different mental/spiritual technologies Standard Tech This is the original tech, known throughout the Scientology world as LRH Tech, whether it was personally authored by Hubbard or an assistant and issued in his name. Different versions of it are essentially identical, even when moved into a new medium. Examples are the Technical Volumes and the OT Doctorate Course lectures whether on reel-to-reel tapes, cassettes, or in CD-ROM or printed transcript format. Scienowiki does not contain such materials at all as it would involve copyright infringement. Standard Tech BOTWO BOTWO books are official CofS rewrites of LRH Tech, so-called because their covers bear the legend "Based on the Works of L. Ron Hubbard" instead of "By L. Ron Hubbard". These rewrites contain the apparently identical ideas of the original LRH Tech, unchanged, and also include large sections of the original texts. However, these original works may be reworded in part and recombined into new forms, while still retaining the original meanings. The CofS holds the copyrights and so has no copyright problems in doing all this. An example is the Scientology Handbook. Scienowiki does not contain such materials at all as it would involve copyright infringement. Standard Tech paraphrased These are rewrites of LRH Tech, not officially sanctioned by the CofS. These rewrites are designed to contain ideas identical with the original LRH Tech, and possibly a small number of fair use quotes from the original texts. Scientology and Hubbard are usually mentioned by name, and regular Scientology terminology is retained. One great advantage of this is that the whole of one aspect of the tech can be presented in text-book form, without a need for trying to sort out the conlicts between different original LRH writings. A new student just sees the finished result, and doesn't have to follow through the twisting path it took to get there. Two good examples are the Clearbird and Prometheus materials. This class of article is fair game for broad coverage in Scienowiki, and is the technical category worthy of most effort from editors, as long as there are no copyright conflicts. For example, the ideas published as Hubbard's by the CofS were written about extensively by Clearbird. The copyrights to Hubbard's writings are owned by CST doing business as L. Ron Hubbard Library, and the copyrights to Clearbird's work are owned by Clearbird Publishing. Reworded Standard Tech These are rewrites of LRH Tech, not officially sanctioned by the CofS. These rewrites are designed to contain ideas virtually identical with the original LRH Tech, but Scientology and Hubbard are rarely mentioned by name, and Scientology terms are generally replaced throughout. Two examples are Traumatic Incident Reduction (TIR) and Metapsychology. These subjects rate some space in Scienowiki, but care should be taken not to infringe on any copyrights in the new subject's books or other materials. Standard Tech derivatives These are write-ups of theory and/or techniques with recognizable extensive foundations in the original LRH tech, but with fresh research done. This sometimes comes about when a research line that had previously been considered unworkable and thus abandoned is revived and discovered to be not so unworkable. A person somewhat familiar with Scientology tech but not an expert might wonder if such a subject were part of the original tech. There are many points of familiarity such as similar or identical axioms, the Auditor's Code, the Comm Cycle, the Mind's Protection, etc. Scientology terminology is generally retained, although a few new terms may have been coined. Some examples are The Pilot's Self-Clearing Manual; Robert Ducharme's Dianetic R3X; Geoffrey Filbert's Excalibur Revisited and the Ron's Orgs technologies. These writings have a place in Scienowiki, as original research. But these should reflect findings rather than speculation. For example, someone who has audited fifty people on a new process derived from familiar tech could validly write up the results. Someone wondering whether a particular further change would be valuable should get it audited on some people before adding it to the write-up, and only then after appropriate discussion on the talk page. This category is expected to be the most contentious. See also . Offshoots These are subjects that seem to have been developed out of some part of LRH tech, but are not based broadly on it. Such a subject bears little relationship to Scientology, and an expert in Scientology would rapidly know it is not Scientology although some small parts of it might seem very similar or identical. An example is TROM. These subjects should have small entries in Scienowiki. Otherisms These are subjects that basically bear very little or no relationship to Scientology, although the founder of the new subject may have had personal experience with Scientology. An expert in Scientology would rapidly know it is not Scientology and furthermore would be hard-pressed to find any part of it that seems identical. Two examples are PEAT and Aspectics. There are also subjects like acupuncture, astrology, radionics/radiesthesia and many more which do not have their origins in Scientology at all. These subjects do not really belong as entries in Scienowiki at all, although the words are not forbidden. Category:Help